


Symphony

by Adelma



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Political Philosophy, Revolutionary Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: As he stands to be court-martialed, Servaas remembers the last time he saw Raul. Original publication: April 2016.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> ※劳尔&瑟法斯，互攻有~  
> ※有点哲学的哲♂学，或者说有点哲♂学的哲学  
> ※然而是沉闷的我流哲♂学，不必为了哲♂学点进来看  
> ※关爱足球时泪圈的GNS，就不打劳尔tag了  
> ※注意：大量阿奇波尔多、杰多、利恩等R卡剧透  
> ※注意：重要人物死亡（可是这不是UL吗这条警告意义何在？  
> ※注意：剧情部分捏造  
> ※注意：作者诗才捉急  
> ※以上都OK请↓

瑟法斯站在军事法庭的被告席上时，想的是劳尔。

近日他越来越多地深陷于对故友的追思之中。这并非出于对现实的悲恸，以及这种情境下常常产生的、对于昔年纯净无垢的理想主义的怀念。不。“谢天谢地他没有活着看到这一切，”这种常人或许会有的想法，瑟法斯一次也没有过。因为他知道倘若劳尔有所选择，那个人一定会毫不犹豫地选择活着面对任何可能的命运，和这个国家一起，为了这个国家。

所以他并非心怀感伤——哪怕是最真挚、最深沉的那种——地怀念着逝去之人与逝去之岁月。他想起劳尔仅仅是因为被革职后他有了大块的闲暇时间，尤其是在探望他成为了绝对禁止事项、狱卒也拒绝为他提供报纸书刊之后。他想起劳尔是因为他知道他的死亡已经临近了。

在你死前，你总是会想要回忆一下你生命中最美好的日子的。

因此，当检察官以不容辩驳的洪亮声音宣读着起诉书上的罪名时，瑟法斯听见那声音控诉他“策划并参与颠覆共和政府的密谋”，但是他真正听见的却是交响乐的恢弘回声，是振奋的合唱与管弦的乐章完美融入凌驾一切的伟大精神时的激荡之音。那是旧时代尹贝罗达不朽的诗人与不朽的作曲家携手写下的绝唱。

瑟法斯歪了歪头。在检察官、法官和旁听席上的军人眼中，这个小动作好像是这个旧贵族以讨人厌的完美矜持和专属于那个阶层的优雅举止，做出来表示他对罪名和法庭的蔑视似的。瑟法斯并不知道他们在想什么。他回忆起在那美妙无上的乐声中，劳尔专注地聆听着，而他不经意间略略侧过了身。肩膀抵着肩膀，他感到自己的头轻轻倚在了身边友人的肩上。

“友爱化解一切仇恨，扫去黑暗带来光明。”他仿佛听见劳尔的声音默念着。不知道什么时候劳尔的手握住了他的手，温暖而强有力的掌心覆盖在他的指节上。

他笑了笑，反手相握。他们四目交接，瑟法斯带着笑意，但他的朋友没有。劳尔热忱的目光注视着他，仿佛注视着神圣、无瑕、恒久不变之事物，仿佛通过这目光便能够让他看到同样的事物似的。

“劳尔，”他低声说，或许只是在心里默默地说道。发声是多余的，就好像他慢条斯理地解开军服的铜制纽扣，裸露的前胸紧贴着劳尔精壮的躯体时一样。

那不可能是在音乐厅发生，他的理智这样说。但是回忆欺骗了他。当他回忆起那恢弘乐章时他同时回忆起温柔的唇舌交缠，回忆起残留在嘴角的唾液和令人迷乱的呼吸。他回忆起几乎不费力地把劳尔按在椅子上的时候，手心最轻的动作足以让那家伙明白他的意图，抬起手将手指慢慢插入他的金发。在昏暗的灯光下他顺势跨坐在劳尔腿上，低头用牙齿扯开对方胸前的纽扣。唇边是极淡的盐渍味，熟悉的肉体的气息。他的牙齿松开被扯得凌乱的衬衫，朝着脖颈与锁骨间的肌肉咬下去。

劳尔笑了。充满了整个房间的庄严而美丽的管弦乐，和他温和的笑声交织在一起。他们当然不在音乐厅。老旧的指针划过唱片的表面，从黄铜喇叭中传出的声响，在记忆中和金色音乐厅中的合奏交叠融合。这部被称为《自由》的交响乐，和那位作曲家其它的作品一样，在他们一同参加那场音乐会之后不久就被王国政府禁止了。但是因为在贵族和民众间都很受欢迎，不少唱片依然私下流通着。劳尔送给瑟法斯的就是这样一张唱片。

那乐声真美，瑟法斯记得自己当时在想。他还记得劳尔微笑着看他的眼神，记得眼镜片因为接吻间隙温热的吐息而蒙上雾气，记得劳尔的手从后腰开始扯下他的军裤，那触碰无论多少次都让他的脊背一阵酥麻。

“你喜欢这部，”他记得他自己说，一边用手做了有趣的事情。他喜欢听劳尔喘息。

“你不喜欢吗？”劳尔反问。“《自由》是后世给它的名字，很恰当。”

“自由么……？”瑟法斯说，在让自己被进入的时候下意识地弓起背，随着身体结合的深入慢慢向后扬起头，半闭起眼睛。炽热的欲望仿佛使得身体的存在有了实感，好像物质无需灵的驱使便自己运动起来。金色的发丝散落而下。劳尔的手指依然插在他颈后的发根之间，就着这姿势将他的上身拉近抱紧。跳动着的胸腔贴在了一起上下碰撞着，一时间他们只听见彼此的喘息声。

然后瑟法斯睁开眼睛，想起了他之前要说什么。“自由啊……富人的自由和穷人的自由，孩子的自由和长者的自由，恋人间的自由和敌人间的自由，那都是不一样的事物……什么样的自由呢？”

“不是单个人的自由，”劳尔说，“是国家和人民的自由。”

瑟法斯把头靠在友人的肩上，好像能够从皮肤接触的地方感受到加速的心跳声在自己的胸腔中震荡一样。

“是的，”他记得自己答道，“可那意味着什么，我们并不知道吧。这个国家并没有见过自由的面孔，地上的国家，没有一个曾经见过。有时候我想，劳尔，它究竟存在吗，还是只是一个词语，像梦一样的善变，用来指代一切人们欲求的事物？”

劳尔的回答缓慢却笃定。

“存在的。”

瑟法斯感到自己呼出的热气在劳尔的肩背上缭绕。他闭上眼睛，感受着身体内的律动像海浪一样冲击着意识。思维如同流星般闪现又飞去不见，漫长的沉默后他方才带着三分笑意开口：

“啊……确信从没见过的事物着实存在，像你呢。”

“……你不相信吗？”

“不是……你所说的那种意义……”他说，同时听见情难自已的呻吟从自己的喉咙中发出来。他竭尽全力地紧紧抓住了劳尔的肩，而劳尔低喘着吻他的脖子，或许说咬要更加恰当。柔顺的金发沿着赤裸的肩际滑落。在黄铜扬声器传来的乐声中，他失去对于自己思维的控制只比失去对于自己身体的控制早了一瞬间。自由和幸福和其它那些话语难以言说的事物在赞美人类精神的歌唱声中归为同一。

所以他忘记了他本来要说什么。他几乎脱力地伏在劳尔的耳边说我们到床上去，换来一句半认真半调笑的“不是你要在这里的嘛”。唱片走到了尽头，但是他没有在意，只说着“听我的就再来啊”舔了舔劳尔的耳垂。

 

法庭内一片寂静，检察官在法庭中央的审判席前，伴随着陈词来回踱着步伐。说到关键处时，他的手臂一时激动地上下挥舞，一时直直指向被告席上的男人。

慷慨陈词的声音冲击着四壁，像一头无法被铁笼困住的猛兽。

“——所有的证据都毫无疑问地表明，站在法庭面前的这个人，这个我国的旧特权阶级，试图从内部颠覆共和政府，把我国刚刚获得新生自由的人民，再次置于腐败旧统治的镣铐之下！”

军事法官的声音从庭上传来：

“你承认这些指控吗，公民？”

“如果说的是针对我的指控，我否认这些指控的真实性。”

“好吧，”法官说。他的手指似乎有些不耐烦地轻敲了两下审判席上的木桌，目光在瑟法斯身上停留了片刻，然后转向检察官去。

刚刚坐下的检察官重新站了起来。

他的神情几乎是胜利的。

“被告妄图抵赖自己的罪行，这丝毫不出意料。然而我们手中握有大量证据，能够确确实实地证明被告出卖国家、背叛革命与人民。请法庭允许我出示证据！”

瑟法斯轻轻扶了扶眼镜，然后把手指平稳地搭回了被告席前的木栏上。

他仰起头来。

在法庭的上方，悬挂着代表新生国家的金色纹章，由帕兰达因亲自选定，守护在它两侧的羽翼象征着人民的自由。

“啊，不受拘束的羽翼，人类的至高的祝福——”

女高音的独唱在长笛与小提琴的伴奏中，饱含深情地唱出这一段咏叹调。检察官的控诉在这崇高的美声中仿佛杂音一般，刺啦刺啦地从唱片表面划了过去。伴随着齿轮几乎细不可闻的转动，黄铜的指针在唱片上微微颤动着，欢欣又庄严的歌声汇聚在一起，赞颂着人类自由的未来。

“这个想法确实足够奇怪，”歌声从扬声器中传来的时候，瑟法斯从劳尔的肩上撑起身体，然后有点懈怠地又趴了回去。“你说人民的自由，劳尔。”

“是啊，人民的，或者说国家的自由。”

劳尔的手指插在他的长发中，顺着后脑勺慢慢地梳下去，停在了脖后敏感的地方。瑟法斯轻轻动了一下，放松了双肩，把身体的重量压在劳尔的肩上。

“但是如果每个人都完全随心所欲的话，国家也不可能维持下去的吧？”

“你弄反了，瑟法斯。每一个人都具有完全的自由，但每一个人都把自身献给国家这个整体，用他的自由来追求所有人共同的自由。这才是真正的人民的自由。”

劳尔的体温让瑟法斯感到很舒服。他低低地吐出一口气，思考了片刻，然后才说：

“不行啊，那样的话，有点麻烦吧。……毕竟‘人民的意志’由谁来决定呢？”

“人民的意志当然就是它本身，就好像如今，人民的意志是从王公贵族这腐败的统治下解脱出来。革命军队在人民中获得的支持和成功不是确切地说明了这点吗？”

“啊……那人民的意志产生分歧的时候呢？”

“是会有这样的时候，但是那只是暂时的而已。人民的意志就好像洪流，那中间的分歧不过是小小的水花，在正确的引导下，就会到达它的目的地。”

劳尔的声音低却坚定。瑟法斯眯着眼睛享受了一会这种感觉，然后才说：

“那样的话，还是要有领导它的人。”

“当然，就好像革命军队也需要有领导者一样。”

“这样说来，引导人民意志的领导者，和倾听人民心声的贤君，也并没有什么区别啊……”

“区别就在于，革命者把人民当做同伴，而君主归根结底是把人民当做孩子的。正是因为有这样的心态，所以国家才会逐渐变得腐败。”

瑟法斯轻轻吐出一口气，但没再说话。

“怎么了？”劳尔说，“到了现在，你反倒怀疑起我们的使命了吗？”

“不如说是新的国度就要来临了，但却还不知道它会是什么样吧。”

劳尔笑了，一边抬起头来，托住瑟法斯的下颚吻了上去。

在战斗和革命那些事情上，劳尔一向是个雷厉风行的人。但是私下里他是温柔的，无论是对瑟法斯这个旧友和其余的同道者，还是对有求而来的陌生女子抑或路边的年幼孩童。所以那个吻温柔得让瑟法斯沉醉，在再熟悉不过的青年的唇齿间他尝到几乎急不可耐的春天花开的希望和呵护那花骨朵的温暖双手，又迫切又耐心。

瑟法斯闭上了眼睛。

“你会相信的，”他听见劳尔柔声说，“——如果你见过革命者所建立的城镇。那是和这个腐败国家完全不同的社会。偏见、不公、欺压，那些旧制度下的黑暗产物，在人的善意和正义感下都荡然无存，剩下的只有彼此之间的信任互助而已。”

“……是这样嘛。”

“我发誓。”

“……帕兰达因大人还真是了不起。把你说的‘人民的自由意志’交付在那样的人手里，无论是革命也好，作为贤君也好，都一定会给这个国家带来变革吧。”

“不会篡称君主的。那个人做的一切都是为了这个国家，如果那样做，岂不是把他毕生的努力都否定掉了。”

“不管怎么样，领导‘人民的意志’，真是件不得了的事啊。倘若是阿奇波尔多大人的话，搞不好就会变成‘人民的意志要求每条街都至少开一家酒吧’的情况。——不过人民的意志真的是这样也说不定呢。”

“那也太乱来了！”

瑟法斯微微笑了，撑起身体来，把嘴唇按在劳尔前额的发际线上。

 

“此为三号证据，请法庭过目。”

从公文包里，检察官掏出几张信纸来。他身边的秘书将两份复印件分别呈给了书记官和法官。

瑟法斯一眼就认出了那信纸。毫不意外。

检察官高高举起手中的信纸，挥舞了两下：

“想必法庭对于阿奇波尔多这个叛徒的名字，是非常熟悉的。在帕兰达因大人还领导着我们的时候，他就背叛了这个国家，不仅仅杀害了帕兰达因大人的家人，更把我国的机密出卖给了外国，试图引来我国的混乱。这些都毋容置疑——”

瑟法斯记得这封信，记得它的每一个字句，记得自己写下每一句时的心情。但是阿奇波尔多死了，就在他送出那封信不久之后，而他甚至没有给旧友收葬的余裕。

好像被卷进庞大机械中的小虫，无论怎样扑扇翅膀，咔嚓咔嚓地碾来的齿轮都不会停下转动。

他是这样，这个法庭中所有的人都是这样，或许连阿奇波尔多大人那样的人，也不过是这样吧。

“是谁在呼唤你，至高之灵？／愿我的心足够勇毅，／足以接受你的赠礼。”

他在记忆中听见那恢弘的乐章。合唱的诗句与怀念的肉体的温度揉在一起，在足以淹没整整一个灵魂的音乐声中无法割离。他们是什么时候滚到地毯上的，瑟法斯已经不记得了，但是他记得自己食指的指肚划过劳尔后腰的曲线，沿着肌肉间的脉络，从腰部到臀间再到大腿，像一个精心描绘着图纸的匠人。他记得自己朝着那家伙的肩头咬下去，亲吻着在上面留下红印。灼热湿润的口唇吸住肩背之间的肌肤，沿着脖颈的轮廓慢慢舔了上去，细密的吻落在鬓角和耳弧上。

“唔……”

“你爱我么，劳尔？”

有点恶质地，他低声地在多年好友的耳边呢喃道，用轻浮而温热的吐息挑逗着耳垂。

劳尔扭过头来看他。顺着这动作，他吻住了那家伙的嘴唇。

检察官正指示书记官念诵信件的内容。在信纸的复印件上，大块大块的黑条盖住了不应为人们所知的内容，那是对于这个国家的“自由”最严峻的控诉。

书记官还是个孩子，有点乱的黄毛下长着一张娃娃脸。他竭力地鼓起胸膛，把每个字都念得字正腔圆，好像不这样就对不起他所服务的法庭的威严一样。

瑟法斯记得劳尔的回答。

“不似雨月含露的蔷薇，但如雾月结霜的青松。”

于是，在法庭上，在他举目可见、无可逃离的巨大齿轮下，瑟法斯浅浅地、连他自己也没有注意到地笑了。

 

或许直到检查官结束了发言，瑟法斯都依然保持着那样淡然的笑容，笔直地站在被告席上。

和阿奇波尔多的通信，艾亚克斯监狱的档案，对帕兰达因大人事务的越权调查。

这些事情都不重要了。

过去的朋友和部下站上证人席，对他作出虚假的指控。

那也不重要了。

如果存在书写这世界剧本之人，这一定就是究极的反讽。冠冕堂皇的自由的言辞，并没有带来任何人们渴望的幸福，而是像不久前还肆虐于大地之上的涡一样，吞噬着目所能及之处的文明。但在看似无序的混乱和崩坏背后，有什么庞大的、常人难以理解的企图……

试图看清这混乱根源的瑟法斯，就在那根源甚至没有注意到他的存在之前，被席卷了整个国家的混乱卷入吞没了。

仅仅是作为旧统治阶级的一员，一个符号而已。

就在最后一个证人离开法庭的时候，瑟法斯意识到了一件事。

他从未理解“自由”究竟是什么。

但是，劳尔所说一切应当为“自由”所做之事，他都是可以为了“爱”去做的。

——或许，本来只需要“爱”就足够了。

 

瑟法斯的记忆有些模糊，如同对情热时刻的回忆常常发生的那样。他还记得自己的手心紧紧按在冰凉的玻璃上。贴着玻璃呼出的热气在窗上结成薄薄的白雾，在那后面，雷茵兹迪尔夜晚的灯火向着地平线扩散出金色的星星点点。

他听见劳尔的声音，在低喘间像叹息又像呢喃。

“看啊，那光……”

 

“被告——根据我国的法律，你有权利为自己辩护，对法庭指出证明你无辜的证据。你要行使这一权利吗？”

瑟法斯微微抬起头，望着端坐在审判席上的法官。

“我？”

或许是因为感到这样的回答是对自己的怠慢，法官不悦地皱起眉头，加重了语气：

“你有什么要为自己说的吗？”

瑟法斯慢条斯理地想了想。

“倘若法庭准许，我愿意为自己作证言。”

“那就快说吧。”

瑟法斯抬头看着法官，又转头看了看正在坐下的检查官。从他眼角的余光中，旁听席上的士兵笔直地坐成一排一排。他意识到法庭里一个窗户也没有，只有天花板上惨白得令人短暂目眩的灯光映亮着一切。

“检察官阁下费心搜集诸多证据，敬业至此，令我钦佩至极。然而，对于我的指控，我认为从逻辑上难以成立。”

他停顿了一下，然后才说了下去。

“如法庭所见，我被控破坏人民的自由。但恕我直言，这项指控不可能成立，因为人民从来就没有过自由，过去没有，现在没有，在目所能及的未来也没有。破坏不存在的事物，是不可能的事情。

“我被控企图颠覆革命政府。这项指控也不可能成立。从最根基之处，控制着这个国家的一切政策的，并不是它自己而是外界。我不可能出卖一个从未存在过的、现在也并不存在的政府。

“最后，我被控支援国家的敌人。这项指控同样不可能成立，因为这个国家已经不存在了。或许它曾经存在过，虽然是以极尽腐朽的状态。然而现在它的存在仅仅是作为混乱的工具而已。一个没有人民的国家不是国家，自然也不可能有任何敌人，我自然更不可能对所谓的敌人进行支援。”

瑟法斯突然地停了下来。

“你说完了吗，被告？”法官说。

瑟法斯愣了一下。

几乎是下意识地，他慢慢抬起手，扶了一下眼镜的边框，然后方才开口。

“我是爱尹贝罗达的。”

一字一顿地吐出这些十分熟悉的词句的时候，某种如释重负的感觉突然间淹没了他的心灵。好像不受到自己理智的控制一样，微笑回到了他的脸上。 

“承蒙法庭谅解，”他轻声说。“我的发言到此结束。”

法官轻轻咳了一声：

“双方已经发言完毕。根据革命军队的法规，现在进行对于被告的宣判——”

 

“拂晓的烈炎冲破黑暗，／九天之星亦为之颤栗。／仰望吧，朋友啊！怀着希望的心／只为这自由的曙光而跳动不息。”

瑟法斯在诗歌的结尾稍作停顿，合上了手中的诗集。

“怎么了，劳尔？”

“我想听你读这首诗的时候是什么样的。”

“啊……那你现在知道了吗？”

 

“——被告违反我国法律与革命军队的纪律，策划并参与颠覆共和政府的密谋，支援我国的敌人，泄露、出卖革命军队的机密事宜，企图恢复旧制度的统治。以上罪名证据确凿，事实充分。根据我国刑法，在此判处死刑。”

不知道是突发的还是早有授意，旁听席上观看审判的士兵们，在这时鼓起了掌来。

瑟法斯感到非常镇定。虽然早就知道会是这样的结果，但是在被宣判了死刑后居然也这样镇定，他自己都觉得有些不可思议。

在法庭服役的卫兵上来要把他押走。

“非常感谢，不用劳烦二位，”他说。“我自己可以走，并没有逃跑的意图。”

就这样他从军事法庭的门口走了出去，除了双手戴着镣铐铐在背后、肩上也没有披风之外，和平日离开军队驻地没有什么差别。或许是对这看似高傲的态度妥协，又或许是确信了他的无害，两个卫兵一副警戒的姿态走在他的身后。负责监察的军官走在前头，他们向院落中走去。

行刑队已经等待在那里了。之前观看审判的士兵们，现在整齐地列队站在行刑队的后方，受到他们上级的命令来目睹一个叛徒的终局。

旁边的军官拿着蒙眼的黑布。瑟法斯低头看了看它，然后拒绝了。

“承蒙照顾，如果能够被允许的话，我更愿意在死的时候也注视着这个国家。”

“那就这样吧。”

没有多说，军官走开了。

“预备！”

行刑队的队长发出了号令。

在军人齐刷刷的动作过后的风声里，瑟法斯感到自己所一直聆听着的那记忆中的乐章，仿佛也慢慢地消逝远去。取而代之的是午夜过后的宁静。床垫上的重量让他知道劳尔向他靠了过来，几乎饱含爱意的温暖的手掌从他的肩上一直抚摸到腰间。然后他们接吻。

“好了，我该走了，”劳尔说。

 

“立正！”

“啊，”瑟法斯说。“差不多到时间了吗？”

“虽然是我们分离的时刻，但也是这个国家的命运就要被决定的时刻。新时代的曙光已经可以看见了。”

“这样说，我还真是期待啊，你所说的和平和自由的时代。”

“那么，就一起为那个时代的到来而战斗吧。”

“如果是和你的约定的话……”

“不如当做我们和这个国家的约定吧。”

劳尔从床上坐了起来，月光的幽影在他裸露的背上勾勒出肌肉的大块轮廓。瑟法斯躺在床上注视着他套上衣服和长裤，穿好靴子。穿戴整齐之后，他站了起来，转头看向还躺在床上的瑟法斯。

“我送你到门口，”瑟法斯说。

“你可什么都没穿。”

“没关系啦，只是到门口而已……”

 

“举枪！”

他们倚靠在桃花心木的厚重门板上相拥着深吻。虽然除了一双便鞋之外什么都没穿，但是瑟法斯的记忆中并没有夜晚的寒意。哪怕是隔着外套也能够感到劳尔的体温将他笼罩，手臂相绕，十指相扣，唇齿交互间是三分的缠绵和七分的决意。

“再见啦。替我向帕兰达因大人问好。”

“好。他会很高兴听到你的消息吧。”

“啊……也替我向谢菈夫人问好，还有阿奇波尔多大人……对了，谢菈夫人怀孕了的话，那么就还有接下来的小——”

劳尔无奈地截住了他的话头：

“好了好了，我知道了。快回去吧。你会感冒的。”

 

“瞄准！”

瑟法斯抓住劳尔的领口，将整个身体压上去似地吻了对方。

比之前更加具有侵袭性的吻，伴随着劳尔瞬间有些愕然又带着温柔纵容的眼神。舌尖勾磨着牙齿，胸腔迫不及待地索取着对方口中的气息。终于，他松开了劳尔。

“下次再见就是黎明了，”劳尔说。

“那就在你期冀的未来再见了。”

 

瑟法斯抬头看向面前指向他的枪口。

行刑队队长正举起手来。

在他的记忆中，劳尔像是想到什么似地笑了：

“为了还没有出生的孩子，也要为自由的未来奋斗啊。”

对于临别的最后一吻的回忆，和朦胧闪现的念头交杂混淆。

不想死。

不能死。

 

“开火！”

好像就在命令发出的一瞬间前，瑟法斯背后一墙之隔的军队驻地中的广播喇叭响了起来。被人们习惯到不作他想、除了报时之外没有其它意义的交响乐，伴随着下午操练的通告开始播放。

枪声响了。

以无可指摘的军姿静立于行刑队面前的身影，在烟花般炸响的枪声中突然倒地。粘稠鲜红的血液慢慢蔓延开去，浸透了军服和散乱一地的金色长发。

行刑队的队长走到尸体跟前，拔出手枪朝着面孔朝下的头颅开了一枪。

于是，就只有广播中的音乐回荡在刑场上空了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者废话
> 
> 首先看到这里非常感谢。
> 
> 好久没认真写文了，抱着“自己的腿肉再过半年就变成粮了”这样的心情还是写了。
> 
> 想要写“大方向/根本立场问题上一致，但是价值观和思考取向微妙不同”，作为互相信任的朋友和战友的劳尔和瑟法斯。（转过脸来等着官方打。）
> 
> 劳尔的性格，想要写出一种坚定理想主义但又不失思考、强韧但又温柔的感觉。瑟法斯的性格则是努力在表面上的贵族矜持、作为军官的干练和机敏、本人天性中的温柔和对朋友的看重之间找出平衡。不知道有没有的腹黑就忘掉吧。
> 
> 对于一切剧情和人物塑造的讨论包括拍砖都非常欢迎。
> 
> 最后要感谢对文提供宝贵意见的一露露，以及在群里陪我讨论相关剧情设定时间线的诸位大小姐。


End file.
